bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl in the Gator
The Girl in the Gator is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Bones. Summary As Booth and Bones are leaving the diner, an ice-cream truck is passing by as Booth tries to take in the details of the latest murder they are investigating. After a brief argument with the driver, whose loud music is keeping Booth from hearing his phone, he loses it and shoots a clown head on top of the truck, shocking Bones and sending everyone in the area fleeing in a panic. Bones and Booth are talking over the phone about Agent Sullivan, who is known as Sully. Booth has been ordered to see a shrink after the prior incident. Sully and Bones meet Eugene, an alligator who has eaten some human remains. Bones takes care of transport while Sully goes off to check on a boat for sale. At the lab, Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Zack inspect the alligator. A human foot is found alongside frog remains and a musical football. They ID the victim as Judy Dowd, a freshman who had a bone graft at age two to correct a cleft lip. Meanwhile, Booth meets his shrink. He initially is more than happy to sign Booth's release papers, but just as he is about to sign them, he asks Booth exactly what he did, assuming he shot a terrorist or something like that. However, Booth basically states that he shot a plastic clown on an ice cream truck because it was annoying him. The shrink changes his mind at that. They talk about why Booth acted the way he did. Deciding that Booth isn't fit to go back on duty yet, he makes some tea. After talking to the victim's father the team finds out that the victim disappeared during Spring Break. She appeared in a 'Girls Gone Wild'-style website owned by Monty Gold. Through more interaction with Sully, Bones sees his free spirited ways and expresses her concern about his dedication to his job. Bones and Sully work through the leads to find that Monty Gold and his crew last saw the victim alive. Upon further investigation they find Monty dead, killed by the victim's father, Bill. After Hodgins finds the murder weapon, the preacher who followed Monty around is found to have murdered Judy after trying to pick her up. Afterwards, Bones and Sully decide to go out on a date after their time working together. Meanwhile, Booth finishes building the barbecue pit. Booth opens up to Dr Wyatt, who then signs the papers allowing Booth to return to work. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast * Dr. Gordon Wyatt - Stephen Fry * Agent Tim Sullivan - Eddie McClintock * Monty Gold - Alex Winter * Lloyd - Eamonn Roche * Eddie - Eric Jungmann * Bill Dowd - John Lacy * Abigail Sims - Kelly Kruger * Isaac Horn - French Stewart * Alan Simmons - Emeka Nnadi * Judy Dowd - Jami Miller * Park Ranger - John Eric Bentley * Ice Cream Truck Driver - John Maynard Featured Music *"Look Out Weekend" - Debbie Deb *"When I Hear Music" - Debbie Deb Notes I don't know what that means When interrogating the preacher, Sully accuses him of not even quoting the Bible but a line from "Shawshank" to which Bones replies "Who's that?" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes